We Went To SHIELD High
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: Before there was hatred, there was love. Before the end, there was the beginning. Welcome to that love, that beginning. Yes, Loki went to SHIELD high and he loved every second of it. Almost every second. SYOC CLOSED. Beautiful Cover Art by Sapphire Roz
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fanfiction universe, it is I Jotunheim Storm.**

**I am currently writing a new story titled ****_We Went To SHIELD High _****and I need help creating new characters. So I better tell you a bit about the school. It is in London as it is less suspicious there than in America. Nicolas Fury is the head master and many shield agents are teachers. It is Ofsted outstanding, don't question it and basically the best school in the world.**

**And guess who gets to go there?**

**Your OCs! (please not just girls)**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Romance:**

**History: **

**Group: (Nerds, jocks, rebels etc.)**

**Favourite lesson: **

**Ambition:**

**Please submit through either review or PM I don't mind which ever suits you best. I need an almost equal amount of boys and girls. There a only three rules. RULE ONE: That have to be from the age of 11 to 18 no older or younger. RULE TWO: No superpowers! It is strictly forbidden! RULE THREE: Have fun making your character!**

**I hop you enjoy creating a character and I will get on ****_We Went To SHIELD High _****soon!**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Festive greetings fanfiction universe! **

**Thank you so much for your contributions to this story thus far! But the classes aren't full yet! Please, please submit some more for me! Loki will be lonely! Don't make him give you the puppy eyes! **

**If your lucky I may update before Christmas! **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Romance:**

**History: **

**Group: (Nerds, jocks, rebels etc.)**

**Favourite lesson: **

**Ambition: **

**Please submit through either review or PM I don't mind which ever suits you best. I need an almost equal amount of boys and girls. There a only three rules. RULE ONE: That have to be from the age of 11 to 18 no older or younger. RULE TWO: No superpowers! It is strictly forbidden! RULE THREE: Have fun making your character! (No rules against a person submitting more than one!)**

**I hope you enjoy creating a character and I will get on ****_We Went To SHIELD High _****soon! Probably should of mentioned, all the Avengers are gonna be in this story but Thor will be on Asgard lost without his little brother... Oops**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers, writers and browsers of fanfiction, yes I'm not dead!**

**I have news on the upcoming story We Went To SHIELD High;**

**For the time being I will not be accepting anymore OC's but once I've published it, I will allow a few more late entries into the greatest school of all time ever.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Thanks to everyone who has submitted a character thus far you are all my baes!**

**Thanks to;**

**Guest (Jessica "Jess" Lara O'Connor)**

**Guest (Jas Johnny Prescott)**

**Lily (Ayesha Maria Brown)**

**Guest (George Eric Harrison)**

**BonniePride (Beau James)**

**Ellie (Eliza Grace Southwall)**

**AwesomeGirl (Faye Marie Samuels)**

**PassionatelyHiddlestoned (Rickie Preston and Lil Balderson)**

**Chloe (Shane Young)**

**BXE (Dallas Rose Boyd)**

**microsophie** **(Matthew Ashworth and Ned Aaron Pace)**

**spirit of the wild (Elise Lisette Chaput)**

**HI (Rose Willow Adams)**

**Guest (Adria Virginia Stonewell)**

**The Jesteress (Marnie Chambers)**

**Kuroshibata70 (Kevin Park)**

**TheFabBanana (Marissa "Rissa" Oaksena)**

**RollingUpHigh (Amadeus Nott, Pranav Suresh and Zachary Tan)**

**Riley Berg (Sonia Elmhurst, Andrew Smith and Jinx Kendrick)**

**ThatSummerInWonderland (Daniel Crona Gordon)**

**El' Caliente (Tanea Westfield)**

**Sapphire Roz (Chrissy (Chris) Rose Wilson, Terra Roz Arrows, Jamie Leo Johnson, Stacy Smith, Adam Whitewater and Jason Write)**

**Thanks so much guys. Sadly this story won't be published until I've finished Shooting Stars. I have one question for Lily the owner of Ayesha Maria Brown;**

**Who's Harry Strange?**

**I've recently written a one shot for Riot Club and I would love it you would check it out and leave me a review.**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**


End file.
